


You're Too Easy

by Shabby86



Category: OZ/Law & Order: SVU Crossover
Genre: Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Written for OZ Magi 2017.Toby teases Elliot, calling him easy. Elliot finds the perfect 'revenge'.





	You're Too Easy

Toby found Elliot sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through today's mail. He fumbles to close the Victoria Secret catalog with Holly's name on it. Toby's little girl was off at college, but she still received mail here. He knew his kinky boyfriend wasn't eyeing up the women on those pages.

“You're too easy,” Toby chuckles. “Anything jump out at you in there?” he questions.

Elliot's cheeks turn a light pink. He grumbles something and continues sorting through the rest of the mail.

“Okay, play shy with me, but Daddy knows what you like. Mark your pages and I'll take a look,” Toby orders.

Elliot's eyebrows shoot up, but he continues opening envelopes. Toby pads his way to the refrigerator. He opens the freezer and selects a blue raspberry Popsicle. He hops up onto the counter, directly across from Elliot. He noisily opens the wrapper and sets it on the counter. He closes his eyes and licks the frozen treat from bottom to top. He maneuvers his tongue over the top, lapping slowly. Toby hums happily as he eats his snack.  
The Popsicle trickles onto Toby's bare chest. He looks at Elliot as it travels down his body, dipping into his naval. The mail is totally forgotten as Elliot watches his lover tease him. Toby traces circles around his left nipple with the cold treat. His nipple responds promptly, tightening into a hardened pebble. The same is done to the right. He shoves the drippy ice pole into his mouth, taking it deep. Toby sucks ambitiously, attempting to keep the juices from dribbling down his chin, but fails.  
Having no more restraint left in him, Elliot pushes out from the table and steps up to Toby. He squats down to tongue Toby's belly button.

“Told you... too easy, handsome,” Toby smirks, brushing his hand over Elliot's soft hair.

“Shut up, Beecher,” Elliot mumbles as he rises to his feet.

Toby traces the Popsicle over Elliot's mouth. Stabler parts his lips, allowing Toby to slide into him. Placing his hand on the back of Elliot's head, Toby works the Popsicle in and out of his mouth maddeningly. 

“Tasty, El?” Toby breaths.

Elliot gives him a thumbs up, unable to speak. Toby backs Elliot up a few inches so that he can jump off the counter. He licks at a trail of blue drool oozing from Stabler's mouth. Elliot sucks the icy treat, cheeks hollow, little moans escaping him. Toby drops his hand from Elliot's head, landing between his legs.

“So hard,” Toby grunts.

He pets Elliot through his sweatpants. El grinds against his hand. Toby yanks his man's pants down to his knees and takes him in his hand. Elliot whimpers for him. Toby spreads the leaking precum, lubricating his penis.

“Come on, Baby, fuck my hand,” Toby demands, wrapping his fingers around Elliot's stiff organ. “Yes. You can do this. Fuck my tight fist, El. Fuck it until you cum for me.”  
Elliot thrusts into Toby's hand, still sucking the frozen treat. Toby pulls the Popsicle out of Elliot's mouth as his breathing labors. He shouts out for Toby as his orgasm hits hard. Elliot shakes and his knees get weak. Toby helps him settle on the floor while he recovers.

“Easy,” Toby snickers.

The following Saturday, Stabler heard a knock on the door. He glances through the peephole and realizes it's a UPS man. He opens the door and accepts the package. The label said “ Holly Beecher” and it was from Victoria Secret. He scrambles up the stairs before Toby can see.

“Who was at the door, El?” Toby calls up the stairs.

“Girl scouts. Told them we're on a diet. No cookies allowed,” Elliot quickly rattles off.

“You did not say that to little kids. I don't believe you,” Toby squeaks is disbelief.

“So did, baby,” Elliot laughs.

Toby huffs. “Don't forget, Angus and a couple guys from the firm are stopping by to go over a couple items for next week,” he reminds Elliot.

“Oh I remember,” Elliot grins to himself. “I'll whip up some sandwiches and iced tea for you guys.”

“Thanks, babe, that will be wonderful,” Toby replies thankfully.

Toby, Angus, and two of the junior partners sat in the home office flipping through case files and taking notes. Elliot slips down the stairs and hurries to the kitchen. He grabs the whole grain bread, mayo, provolone, and ham. He assembles 5 sandwiches and plates some chocolate chip cookies. Taking a stack of cups from the cupboard and fetching the iced tea from the fridge, Elliot puts everything on a tray and carries it into the office.

“Lunch is served, gentlemen,” Elliot announces as he sets the tray on the table.

All of the guys, apart from Toby, avert their eyes. Toby damn near drools, while his cheeks light up bright pink. He has known for some time now that Elliot enjoys humiliation, but usually Toby sets scenes up. He has never done this to himself. God, he's so hot.

“Um, uh, mmm, th.. thanks, El,” Toby sputters as blood is suddenly diverted from his brain.

Elliot is a beautiful sight to behold. He stands confidently by the sitting area in the office. His navy button-down is unbuttoned, fluttering open with his every movement. His black tie loosened, hanging down his chest. His toes are bare, as are his legs. The part that caught everyone's attention are the powder blue silk panties, trimmed with a delicate white lace. 

“There weren't any girl scouts, were there?” Toby manages.  
“Of course not. You really think I'd be an asshole to kids? Thank you for the treat, T. You like them?”, Elliot asks as he twirls to show off his present.

“I... I... I...,” Toby stutters, looking back and forth between Elliot and his guests.  
“That's okay. You aren't required to say it out loud. That erection threatening to burst through your zipper says it all,” Elliot smirks at a very red- faced Toby. “Anyhow, I just thought you'd want to know they arrived. I'll take my lunch into the living room and watch the game now.” Elliot picks up his food, making sure Toby gets a clear view of his ass, and makes for the door. He stops in the door way and says, “Take it... easy... guys. Don't work too hard.” He laughs his way to the couch.

Toby shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Elliot is in trouble when his guests leave, that's for sure. He sits on the couch and waves the others over to eat. They eat in silence for several minutes. What do you say after a show like that?

“So, not only do you have a thing for men... that we recently found out about, but you enjoy seeing them in women's underwear?”, Angus questions his older brother.

Toby drops his gaze to the floor. “El and I are into sexual humiliation. The panties happen to be something we tried out, and yes, found it arousing,” he answers.  
Angus nods, acknowledging he heard Toby. “Okay. Cool. If that's what you like, that's fine. Can you warn us next time he's going to do something like that?” he laughs.

“Trust me, I would have, but Elliot surprised me with that stunt,” Toby explains to the group.

They reassure Toby that they don't judge him on his lifestyle. They are just glad to see him happy and on a straight path. They all make it known that this won't leave the house. Toby thanks them, appreciative of the discretion.  
After lunch they tore through the rest of the files. The guys gather far more than enough information to support their case. Piece of cake. Toby packs the files back into a neat pile. He'll bring them to the office Monday morning. On the way to the door, they all stop to say goodbye to Elliot and thank him for a delicious lunch.

“You know, Tobias, those do look pretty on him,” one of the partners comments.

Toby knows he's only trying to fluster Elliot. “Very,” he wholeheartedly agrees.

Elliot shifts shyly. The men head out the front door to their respective cars, waving as they pull away.  
Toby darts up the stairs and into the bedroom. Elliot is unsure now if he's angry with him or not. He had thought Toby would enjoy the game, but maybe he didn't. He tiptoes up the steps and into their bedroom. Toby sits on the edge of the bed grinning.

“Took you long enough,” Toby remarks.

Elliot laughs. “I came right up here. Did you want me to run?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Toby replies.

“Now who is so easy, baby?” Elliot utters.

“Still you,” Toby smirks.

Elliot pounces on him, sliding them both further onto the bed. He straddles Toby's thighs, pops his button, and lowers his zipper. He pushes Toby's t-shirt up and slithers his hand into his briefs.

“Hard already? Easy,” Elliot mutters.

“Hey, I've just had three hours worth of fantasies floating around my head, thank you very much,” Toby tries to explain.

Elliot pushes Toby's briefs down. He strokes his lover's thick cock, then lets go. He moves up to straddle Toby's hips. Slowly he rubs his silk covered crotch against the sensitive, bare flesh. He leans back, hands resting on Toby's thighs for support, letting Toby witness his movements. Toby grabs Elliot's hips.

“Stop, baby. Stop. I don't want to cum yet,” Toby demands.

Elliot stops, sitting still on top of his man. He waits quietly for Toby's next direction.

Toby flips them, so that Elliot is on his back. He licks at his thighs, then right above the waistband. He gently removes the panties and climbs on top of Elliot. He takes the lube from the nightstand and coats them generously. Using both hands, he wraps the panties around both of their dicks. Sliding his hands up and down, with a little twist, Toby strokes them together. They pant, moan, and thrust into Toby's fists, getting lost in sensation. 

“You almost there, baby?” Toby inquires.

“Yes, Toby. Ready to blow my load for you,” Elliot groans.  
Toby gives it his all until he feels both of them tense up. Elliot cries out and Toby feels his hot juices flow over them. Elliot's pulsating erection sends Toby spiraling into bliss. He lets go, places his hands against Elliot's chest, and thrusts his hips until they're both totally spent.

“You win,” Toby pants, “We're both too easy.”


End file.
